


An Unexpected Visit

by Cambionarewhereitsat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/pseuds/Cambionarewhereitsat
Summary: Credence is being punished, but Graves doesn't think he's done anything worth apologizing for, yet.





	An Unexpected Visit

Credence could not explain how it had happened. One moment he was kneeling by his bedside, forehead pressed to folded hands as he recited scripture. The floor was smooth, worn from the nightly prayers where he begged forgiveness for one trespass or another since his very earliest days. Yes, here he knelt until, with a sudden whoosh and bang, Mr. Graves stood there just on the other side of the narrow bed.

“Mr. Graves,” He whimpered, his voice breathless as the older man’s presence seemed to suck the very air out of the room. “Why…?” Was all he could manage to say.

“Credence, my boy,” Graves said as he made his way around the tiny, threadbare bed. He seemed to fill the room with his presence, as if it was too small to contain him, or perhaps it was just shrinking around them. “You were supposed to meet me almost two hours ago." 

The wizard came to a stop before him and Credence stared down at the man’s polished shoes. His own reflection in the leather seemed a perfect replica of how small he felt before this imposing man. "I’m sorry, I couldn’t leave. I’m being punished.”

Calloused fingers smoothed along the boy’s jaw, cupping his chin to tilt his head back. “My boy, whatever for?”

He knew Mr.Graves wanted him to meet his eye, but such a feat was practically impossible. The wizard was too imposing, and, kneeling here before the man, he was all too aware of how close he was standing. Avoiding Graves’ gaze meant staring into the handful of buttons a few inches from his face that kept the man’s dignity so carefully tucked out of sight. He swallowed hard and glanced up into the wizard’s face for a fraction of a second before he was looking away to stare at some dark corner of the room. “Impure thoughts.”

“Credence,” A sharp voice came from the other side of his bedroom door, Chastity, “Do I need to tell mother that you stopped reciting?”

Credence was on his feet in an instant, though it hardly seemed to raise him from the floor with how hunched he stood. “No Chastity, I was just resting my voice for a moment,” He said, his voice a nervous trill as he gestured for Graves to go, please. He was already in so much trouble.

“Credence is entertaining company right now,” Graves said, clear and plain as day. As the boy struggled for breath Graves whispered to him alone, “There’s nothing wrong with desire, my boy. You shouldn’t be punished for this.”

The door flew open and the look on Chastity’s face was terrifying. She hadn’t yet mastered her mother’s silent venom but her anger was so rare that it left Credence shaking. She opened her mouth to speak, to howl some sharp word at him. But the sound never left her parted lips. With the wave of his hand and a murmured phrase Graves stopped the girl in her tracks. Her eyes widened in fear and Credence was almost certain he heard her whimper.

“Mr.Graves,” Credence gasped, forgetting himself as he whirled on the man. His protests were lost to him as a single hand upon his chest sent him down upon the mattress.

“Hush. She won’t remember a thing and I have to see to it that you understand that you’re not to feel ashamed of what you need from me.” Graves spoke in a soothing tone as he slowly dragged a finger down the row of buttons on Credence’s shirt, causing each one to pop obediently open.

“Don’t,” Credence said, the single word no more than an exhaled breath.

Graves’ silenced him with a kiss. It was all Credence needed to forget that Chastity was there and to send his member straining against the fabric of his pants as Graves cupped him. If the kiss could only last forever then he could forget everything.

The elder man pulled away, pressed Credence’s cheek to the sheets with a pair of fingers. “I want you to look her in the eye,” he said, his tone leaving no room for question.

Credence met her gaze, heard his pulse quickening, pounding against his eardrum as Graves relieved him of his pants then swallowed him down. He gasped, nails catching at the rough sheets as the heat of Graves’ mouth encompassed him. He should have felt shame, he knew it, but he relished the disgust clear in Chastity’s widening eyes, the pinching of her thin lips. She despised him in that moment and he knew it was because he had dared to have something she did not, because she really believed that she deserved everything more than he did.

Credence gasped as Graves worked him at a pace the would never be able to withstand for more than a minute or two. He stared into her eyes as the man brought him to the brink. He wanted her to see him bask, unpunished in the joy of his sin. She had always liked saying that a sinner’s life was where he belonged, that he could never be good. Perhaps in that she was right.

For as Graves leaned back, raking his knuckles across his lips and leaned wantingly against the boy’s spent thighs, Credence could think of nothing that felt more right. He knew Graves had graced him with a new confidence around his sister, even as her memory of the event was leeched away with the flick of the wizard’s wand.


End file.
